Providence Class Battlecruiser
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Class Information |- ! Type | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Tonnage | } |- ! Main Armament | } |- ! Power Plant | } |- ! Crew | } |- ! Dependents | } |- ! Builder | } |- ! Operators | } |- ! colspan="2" | Ship Information |- ! Number Built | } |- ! Number in Active Service | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Providence Class Battlecruiser is a type of warship used by Happy Nation. It is intended to be the primary maritime superiority class of the Happy Nation Navy, and as such is intended to fill a wide variety of roles. Technical Information Bridge The Command Bridge is located along the forward most top of the superstructure. It is fitted with advanced computer aided navigation equipment and the ship's main communications center. Tactical Deck Located below the Bridge the Tactical Deck contains the Gunner Control station in it's forward most compartment, with the Combat Information Center directly aft. At the other end of the ship, just aft of the smokestack, the communications center is located within the Air Traffic Control station. Topside This consists of the forecastle, which features the gun turret. This unmanned turret contains a 15 inch rifled gun, and is controlled from the Gunnery control station on the Tactical Deck. Along the port and starboard sides three 90mm general purpose guns are mounted. Amidships the launch ports for the cruise missiles are located. The stern serves as a landing pad for the MH-75 Chippewa helicopter. Officer's Deck Located below the topside area of the superstructure this consists of the Sick Bay and Conference Room, Officer's Quarters, and Hangar. Orlop Running along the keel, this deck starts with the Mess, then the Galley, with the center section of the ship dominated by the crew berths, and the Missile Launch room. This compartment runs from the keel to the topside deck of the cruiser, and contains 35 cruise missiles. They type of missile varies depending on the mission, but can contain ASMs (Anti-Ship Missiles), SGMs (Sea-to-Ground Missiles), or even MRTBMs (Mid-Range-Tactical-Ballisic-Missiles). These are fired through 15 ports and deployed via the RAIL, or Rail Assisted Internal Launch system. The entirely automated process allows the ship to fire, reload, and fire in rapid succession, allowing all 35 missiles to be launched in under 120 seconds. Aft of the Missile compartment is the aft stairwell, fuel control room, and engine room. Operational History The Providence Class Cruisers have extensive action in the Durkadurkastan War. Their first notable action is the April 19th, 2016 mission, where HNN Providence ''was sent to escort the Lava Country Place Boats With Guns torpedo boat ''LCPSWGONI Justin Bieber out of Happy Nation waters. Durkadurkastan War Providence Class cruisers have seen action in the conflict between Happy Nation and Durkadurkastan. The ships have been used to enforce a naval blockade around the country. HNN Shoreford ''notably sank a Lava Country Place flagged ship carring supplies into Durkadurkastan. On July 29th, 2016, ''HNN Ridgefield ''was rammed by a freighter that had been captured by Durkadurkastani insurgents. She was badly damaged, and towed to Happy City, where she was eventually struck from the naval register and scrapped. Mission Types The Providence Class is intended for several missions as listed below: * Convoy Escort * Naval Ground Support * Anti-Submarine Warfare * Merchant Raider * Maritime Patrol * Search and Rescue * Coastal Defense * Nuclear Deterrent Ships ''HNN Providence (BC-01) '' ''HNN Providence ''is the first ship in it's class, commissioned on march 17, 2016. She is assigned to the Northern Defense Fleet and is based at the Port of Happy City's Naval Dock. ''HNN Banoi (BC-02) '' ''HNN Banoi is the second ship of the class and was commissioned alongside the Providence ''on March 17, 2016. She is assigned to the Northern Defense Fleet and is based at the Port of Happy City's Naval Dock. She is named for the island of Dead Island, where Happy City was first conceived. ''HNN Lindemann (BC-03) '' ''HNN Lindemann ''has been stationed at the Happy City Navy Yards as part of the Southern Defense Fleet. She is named for Kapitan zur See Ernst Lindemann, of the Battleship Bismark. ''HNN Lutjens (BC-04) '' ''HNN Lutjens ''was stationed at the Happy City Navy Yards as part of the Southern Defense Fleet, but since the loss of ''HNN Ridgefield has been transferred to the Second Fleet to take her place. She is named for Admiral Gunter Lutjens, in command of Operation Rheinübung in WWII. HNN Kerr (BC-05) '' ''HNN Kerr is currently stationed with the Third Fleet at Naval Station Mahkawaji in Bernike. She is named for Captain Ralph Kerr of the HMS Hood. HNN Shoreford (BC-06) '' ''HNN Shoreford has been assigned to the Durkadurkastan blockade. She has been posted to protect the main landing area for the Happy Nation Occupation Forces, along the northern coast. HNN Ridgefield (BC-07) '' Formerly operating with the Second Fleet around Durkadurakstan's Northern coast, she was rammed by an explosive laden freighter captured by Durkadurkastani insurgents, resulting in a loss of 289 of her 350 man crew. She was towed back to Happy City by her sister ''HNN Shoreford, and on August 14th was decomissioned and scrapped. Her command tower was transferred to the Ridgefield Veteran's Park in October 2016. HNN Murdoch (BC-08) '' Assigned to the Third Fleet and stationed at Naval Station Maskawaji in Bernike. She is named for William McMaster Murdoch, First Officer of the ''RMS Titanic HNN Lightoller (BC-09) Assinged to the First Fleet as part of HNN Ashland's Battlegroup. Shis named for Charles Lightoller, Second Officer of the RMS Titanic. HNN Halsey (BC-10) '' Assigned to the First Fleet as part of ''HNN Ashland's Battlegroup. She is named for Fleet Admiral William "Bull" Halsey, of the United States Navy. HNN Leahy (BC-11) '' Assigned to the First Fleet as part of ''HNN Ashland's Battlegroup. She is named for Fleet Admiral William D. Leahy of the United States Navy. HNN Buchanan (BC-12) HNN Buchanan has been assigned to the Second Fleet in the blockade of Durkadurkastan. She has been posted to Bakalakadaka alongside the flagship, the Dorsetshire Class Battleship HNN Hmielewski. Category:Warships Category:Happy Nation Navy Category:Providence Class